Project Crossover: A Ninja & A Vampire
by Some kind of Shaman
Summary: It's been over a year since the fourth great war ended. But what seems like a typical night in Konoha quickly turns into a disaster as our blond hero is swallowed up by a mysterious light that throws him into another world. It is there that he is reunited with an old friend. Uses various elements for Lazy Hermit's Fox trapped at youkai gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Crossover: The Ninja Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this or any other fic that I plan on doing. Naruto and Rosario + Vampire're each owned by their respective authors and companies. This is purely a non profit fan based story and is strictly for the entertainment of the readers on this site. **

**Chapter 1**

**Portals Suck!**

It's been over a year and a half since the fourth great shinobi war ended. Madara and his forces wiped out nearly two thirds of the entire shinobi population leaving the elemental nations on the brink of collapse. However, due to the efforts of Kakashi, Gai, Killer Bee, and our number one hyperactive, unpredictable, deus ex machina powered, knuckle headed ninja, the insane man behind the mask was finally brought down.

Unfortunately during his final moments he pulled one last trick and attempted to swallow Naruto and his allies up into one massive Kamui. However, he greatly underestimated Naruto's determination as he not only squeezed out one last kyuubi chakra mode, but he also popped out three more shadow clones and carried everyone to safety.

Now finally when all's said and done the five great nations have finally found themselves enjoying a silent era of peace. Granted their economy's were literally in the tank so every shinobi continued to take any mission they could to help their villages crawl out of the financial holes that they found themselves in.

Which now brings us to the village hidden in the leaves; it was night time and everyone had turned in to rest so they could continue to rebuild the village. However, our main focus's on the Hokage monument or rather the man who was now situated on the head of the fourth hokage; our blonde hero Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. After the war he was instantly promoted jounin for his efforts. However, Tsunade absolutely refused to give him the customary jounin flak jacket unless he got rid of his orange track suit much to his dismay.

So now he sits there dressed in his jounin uniform which consisted of black shinobi pants and a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spirals on each of the shoulders. He now wore black fingerless gloves with metal guards (Kakashi's gloves) which was finished by his black toeless shoes and green flak jacket along with his leaf headband and ANBU arm guards. He had two chakra conducting trench knives holstered on his sides and a knuckle duster machete sheathed on the back of his waist.

At his side was his sage cloak and several boxes of pocky which as of a few weeks ago were now his favorite food, second only to ramen.

One would think that he came here to think, which he did but this time he was actually having a conversation with his tenant.

**So what're you gonna do now brat?** Asked the giant fox.

"What do you mean?" replied the blond as he sat in the all too familiar sewer he had come to know so well over the years. The only difference was that there was no longer a giant gate separating the two of them.

**I'm saying what do you plan to do now that the war's over? The people don't really need a hero anymore and you're going to become hokage next year when you turn eighteen. So what do you plan to do until then? Train? Go on another "rescue my wayward friend trip"? I know you too well brat, you've been hungering for some action for nearly half a year now and I know for a fact that you're fed up with d to b rank missions. **

"You may be right, but what can I do? It's rare to get anything above b rank nowadays since the shinobi alliance's continued after the war, which I'm ok with, I really don't want to end up fighting everyone I've gotten to know from the other villages."

**We could try to go sight seeing again**

"You remember what happened the last time we tried that, Baa chan and Sakura sent me flying across the village when they found out that I tried to sneak out of the village."

**You could just ask her to send you on an extended mission, I'm sure the old hag'll let you go if it's for the benefit of the village.**

"Like she'll let me, last I checked I was on lock down until the village's finished being reconstructed."

**She has you on a pretty short leash doesn't she?**

"Tell me about it"

As the two continued to discuss any possible future plans the room was flooded with a strange energy, well strange to Naruto but to Kurama it was all too familiar.

"What the hell's that! Screamed the blond in confusion.

**I recognize this power**

"What!"

**I said I know this power now shut it and wake up, something might be attacking your body!**

Naruto immediately shot up and threw on his sage coat and drew his trench knives from their holsters and prepared for whatever may be coming for him. He waited and waited yet nothing happened. However, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling he got when he was blasted by that wave of unknown energy.

"_Kurama what the hell's going on!"_

**I don't know but somehow you were hit by a wave of youki**

"_The hell's youki?"_

**Demonic energy brat, it's the demon version of chakra; all supernatural beings such as myself with the exception of angels use it. My chakra's laced with it which is why it's so potent to anyone who isn't a jinchuuriki or a being of equal power. **

"_Is that why I used to turn into some weird monster every time I lost it? Because of this youki stuff?"_

**Exactly, but what I want to know is where did it come from? I'd know if there was another demon in the village and I haven't sensed one since we saw the Hachibi last.**

"_I don't know but I don't like this heavy silence and why isn't anyone showing up, surely everyone must've picked up on that weird energy"_

**If they did they should've been here the second you woke up**

"_What'd ya mean!"_

**I'm saying we're the only one's who can sense this energy, I'm not sure why but it's pointed directly at us like it's drawn to us or something.**

"_This's bad"_

Suddenly a pillar of violet light shot out of where the blond was standing; engulfing him completely.

The light caught everyone's attention, causing every able bodied shinobi to rush to it's epicenter.

"I CAN'T SEE, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" screamed the blond as he was being overcome by the same energy that flooded his mind.

Just then the Konoha twelve appeared on the fourth's head and examined the strage energy, both Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan activated as they tried to determine who or what was the cause of this and to their horror Naruto was right in the center of the strange energy.

"NARUTO'S IN THERE!" exclaimed the hyuuga prodigy, just then Sakura came to the front of the group.

"NARUTO! NARUTO CAN YOU HEAR ME?" shouted the pinkette.

"SAKURA? SAKURA IS THAT YOU!' Answered the blond as he tried to concentrate on where his team mate's voice was coming from.

"YES IT'S ME, EVERYONE ELSE'S HERE TOO, WHAT'S GOING ON?", he dodn't know how to answer her question, this situation was unlike anything they ever came across in their careers.

"I DON'T KNOW, ONE MINUTE I'M SITTING HERE AND THE NEXT I GET HIT BY A WAVE OF ENERGY THAT I'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW I'M STUCK IN THIS WEIRD LIGHT." Exclaimed sakura's blond team mate.

"WELL HOLD ON WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUTTA THERE" just then the light intensified blinding everyone within range of it while illuminating the night sky.

While it continued to brighten the pillar began to get thinner and thinner as it continued to encompass Naruto.

"I CAN'T FIGHT IT, IT'S DRAWING ME IN!" shouted the blond as he tried and tried to break out of his containment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRAWING YOU IN!" Before the young sage could answer the light thinned out completely taking the youth with it.

"NARUTO? NARUTO! COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY, NARUTO!, NARUTO!"

And like that the hero of the elemental nations was gone. However, fate had a habit of sticking him in extremely tight situations which's exactly what was happening now.

**XxxxxX**

He was falling, as for how far or how long he didn't know. All he knew was he was falling through some strange void. He didn't feel like he was dead so he figured something was pulling him somewhere, again he didn't know where. What he did know was that he didn't like it, not one bit. So all he could do now was hope that when he stopped he wouldn't go splat.

Suddenly he was engulfed by the same pillar of youki as it pulled him along the void, only it's pull was getting stronger and stronger, he felt like he was on some kind of roller coaster…whatever that was.

Then he was blinded by a bright flash of white light as the youki that was pulling him disappeared again.

As he regained his vision he once again found himself falling…out of the sky this time "Wait wha? OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

All he could do was scream at his new hopeless situation, he could only hope that there wasn't only flat ground waiting for him at the bottom of wherever he was falling from.

"DAMNIT KAMI WHY DO YOU HATE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All he could see now was a forest and what looked like a school in the distance. "This is so going to hurt" stated the blond as he prepared for his inevitable reunion with the ground.

**XxxxX**

"KNOW YOUR PLACE" A female voice screamed which resulted in an ogre being sent flying straight through a tree.

A silver haired, crimson slitted eyed beauty looked on in annoyance as she and her friends were once again being attacked by a group of monsters that were either trying to make a name for themselves by beating her in a fight, rape her and her friends, or had some sort of petty vendetta. Or worse a combination of all three.

She looked towards the sky as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Moka-san?" asked a brown haired boy, earning her attention.

"What is it Tsukune?" replied the silver haired beauty.

"I'm sorry for being so weak, I'm always causing problems for you guys" he had a point there.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, now just let me take care of this so we xcan go about our day." She replied, however, on the inside she was seething at the fact that the boy in question had a habit of being an easy target for even the lowest class of youkai, truthfully it was rather irritating to say the least.

She sighed and looked at the clouds, which was strange because she should be wiping the floor with these idiots right now, but it felt like she was waiting for something to happen. Though she didn't know what exactly it was. Strangely enough; this time when she was released from her seal now it felt like her youki was pulling at something. Again as to what she didn't know, but something about today was off and it intrigued her for some reason.

She was brought out of her musings when one of the youkai rushed her hoping to take her down, too bad for him, she disappeared and heel kicked him right in the back of the head.

As she prepared to finish off the rest of their would be attackers their attention was turned to what sounded like something falling out of the sky.

"Strange I didn't think clouds could scream like that"

**XxxxX**

"OH GOD KURAMA"

**WHAT?**

"GROUND FLOOR"

**WELL SHIT**

**XxxxX**

Suddenly whatever was making all the racket literally crash landed on one of the larger youkai, subsequently breaking the fall of whatever dropped in on them…face first However, it still left about a ten foot crater.

What Naruto expected to be the cold hard ground that was getting acquainted with his insides…felt rather…fleshy for lack of a better term.

"What the hell'd I just land on?" he asked to noone in particular, however, upon further inspection of his "landing pad" he soon found out that it was some sort of strange creature.

"_Weird, did I end up in some sort of summoning world?"_

**Afraid not brat**

"_What do you mean?" _

**I'm saying we're not in a summoning world, we're still in the human world, just not our world. And the thing you just landed on is a youkai. And his friends seem rather pissed at the moment.**

"Wait what?" as he looked up from his landing spot he noticed that he was now surrounded by more strange creatures or "youkai" as Kurama calls them. _"Great now I have two bugs, three Cyclops, and some weird bird thing trying to kill me, fan fucking tastic." _

"GET OFF OUR FRIEND" commanded one of the Cyclops. As his friend who was now identified as another ogre moaned in pain and had anime spirals for eyes.

To which our blond sage firmly replied "my bad dude" as he stepped off of the semi flattened ogre.

"Anyway guys I'm sure we can talk this out" pleaded our blond hero _"just survived falling to my doom through two dimensions, a fight is seriously the last thing I need right now."_

However he was brought out of his musings when they all jumped at him screaming "Get him!."

"Crap, alright suit yourselves" he made the cross shaped hand sign that we all know "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Meanwhile Moka was watching the whole ordeal. However, something about the mysterious blond that dropped out of the sky seemed familiar. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" suddenly the blond was surrounded by a pack of clones the rushed and rammed a strange orb into the stomach of each youkai. "Rasengan!"

"Wait a minute, I know those techniques, it can't be him, it can't possibly be him." she mused while each youkai went flying in separate directions.

"Jeez I can never catch a break can I?" mused the blond as he walked out of the crater "Now I gotta figure out where the hell I am."

Ironically enough he was also inadvertently making his way to where Moka and her friends were. "Hey" stated the silver haired vampire stopping the blond in his tracks.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a blank expression which irritated the ever arrogant vampire for some reason.

"What's your name?" She asked though it was more of a command. "Who wants to know?" replied the blond "I do." Naruto only gave her an incredulous look.

"You know it's polite to give you name first when you're getting to know someone" he said blankly. "It's Moka, Akashiya Moka, now hurry up and tell me your name."

"Moka huh? You know that sounds very familiar for some reason, why is that?" he placed his hand on his chin while taking a thinking pose. He then looked over to the silver vampire _"lets see silver hair, red eyes with slits, come on damnit think!" _

**You know if you think too hard you'll hurt yourself **

"_Shut it you" _his reply only earned a chuckle from the age old fox. Suddenly images of a silver haired girl came into his mind, obviously she was a lot younger than the current Moka but still how could he forget someone like her? She was his first friend after all. Suddenly more images flooded his mind, he saw an orange haired girl with green eyes, a black haired girl with eyes as dark as charcoal, and a blond haired girl with tan skin and eyes that were as red as Moka's.

The memories just kept coming as he saw what looked to be Moka's mother, though she had pink hair and green eyes like the orange haired girl.

Suddenly he was hit with a flash of realization; he knew this girl, he knew her whole family, and she was someone that he thought he'd never see again.

He was brought out of his trip down memory lane by the very vampire that forced him down that road. "Hey are you listening to me? Hey, Hey!, Listen to me damnit!" Just as she was about to smack him she was brought into a very tight hug by the blond sage.

"Moka-chan, it's been too long, I've missed you a lot." he said while he continued to embraced her. To say that say was surprised would be an understatement, though the hug wasn't completely unwelcome, it still surprised her, yet it reminded her of "that day." She only smiled at the blond who finally remembered who she was.

"You haven't told me your name yet, you idiot" she was practically in tears now, yes Naruto was the only one who could bring this side out of her this caused him to smile.

"It's Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

**XxxxX**

So guys what'd you think of this little attempt at a crossover, now I'll admit I did borrow the idea of Naruto falling out of the sky from Lazy Hermit and the various authors who used the same plot device. Anyway please, please review, I want to know what I can improve on. And if you have the time hop on over to my page to get more information on this story and the various others that I plan on doing, and if you'd like to help out please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Crossover: The Ninja Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this or any other fic that I plan on doing. Naruto and Rosario + Vampire're each owned by their respective authors and companies. This is purely a non profit fan based story and is strictly for the entertainment of the readers on this site. **

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions are in order**

**XxxxX**

"_**Moka-chan, it's been too long, I've missed you a lot." he said while he continued to embraced her. To say that say was surprised would be an understatement, though the hug wasn't completely unwelcome, it still surprised her, yet it reminded her of "that day." She only smiled at the blond who finally remembered who she was.**_

"_**You haven't told me your name yet, you idiot" she was practically in tears now, yes Naruto was the only one who could bring this side out of her this caused him to smile.**_

"_**It's Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."**_

**XxxxX**

Tsukune was astonished to say the least. Not only did this new guy randomly drop out of the sky and survive but he also took on an entire group of youkai and survive, now he was even hugging Inner Moka and surviving. He didn't know what god of luck had blessed this man; all he knew as that he didn't like it, not one bit.

Other than Tsukune's blatant dislike of the blond meteor; Kurumu, yukari, and Mizore were thinking along the same lines as their crush. Noone but noone, not even Tsukune had ever gotten or could even hope to get as close to Inner Moka and live to tell the tale. As far they knew only Outter Moka could show this kind of affection. So either this blond man had a death wish or they knew each other somehow; both seemed highly likely.

**XxxxX**

It's been five years since the last time they embraced like this, five very long, grueling, and worrisome years. The more she thought about it, the more she realized where she was and who exactly it was that was hugging her. Her nostalgia soon turned to joy knowing that he was alive, unfortunately her joy soon turned to frustration at the fact that he hadn't even tried to contact her at all. And well the frustration soon turned to anger and well let's just say that Naruto's luck didn't extend to women as she quickly broke the hug and the blond sage soon found himself on the receiving end of a powerful fist…right in the face; courtesy of one very pissed off vampire. "Called it" everyone conveniently said in unison, while Naruto went soaring for about ten yards and got reacquainted with the ground.

""The hell was that for!" exclaimed the young ninja as he slowly tried to get up, only to barely dodge an incoming axe kick from Moka, "what's your problem!"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM! " she quickly appeared behind the blond ninja and attempted to plant her foot in the back of his head, only for Naruto to duck and roll out of her range. "Moka, what're you doing!"

"Five years" she stated as she walked towards him. "I don't hear from you for five years, I thought you were dead! Now all of a sudden here you are, did you expect me not to get angry!" She was now hoisting him up by the collar of his flak jacket.

"Why didn't you try to contact me!" he couldn't understand why but he could pick up on the sense of abandonment that was hidden beneath the anger in her voice. He couldn't understand why it was there but it was, he also couldn't blame her for being angry. However, he didn't like being hit out of the blue.

"It's not like you tried contact me either" he retaliated, causing her to drop him in realization. "Moka I was twelve years old, the hell did I know about dimension hopping? Hell I even got here by accident, besides why didn't you use your family's portal thing to come and see if I was alright?"

"I…I couldn't, my father sealed it up after that incident to ensure the safety of me and my sisters" she was on the verge of tears again; remembering what happened that day wasn't exactly pleasant, again she cursed him for being able to bring these things out of her. She promptly dropped him on his ass and turned away; blushing in embarrassment.

"See we're both at fault here" he said as he got up and dusted himself off. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "Now that that's out of the way, could you please tell me where I am?" it wasn't a request.

"Now that what's out of the way? Nothing's out of the way, now tell me why did the people from YOUR village attack you like that? Not even youkai attack each other out of the blue, so you better start explaining yourself RIGHT NOW." He'd forgotten how demanding she could be at times. His eyes only softened when he detected the worry that had replaced the anger in her voice though the abandonment was still there. He didn't know what happened to put it there but he didn't like it, not one bit, he also didn't like the fact that he was the reason for her tears, it hurt to see her like this especially when he remembered the history between them.

He got up and embraced her again, slowly stroking her back in order to comfort her while she sobbed into his the crook of his neck. He hated hearing this from her, he also felt like he betrayed the promise he made with her mother, he swore back then that he would do everything he culd to keep a smile on her face yet here he was making her cry, truly he was the world's biggest asshole at the moment. He waited until she calmed down and broke the hug much to her dismay so he could properly explain himself.

"Moka I-" he was cut off when he noticed a strange man in white robes and eerie glowing eyes approaching them, on his left was a man wearing a dark grey bus driver suit and wore an equally grey driver's hat with equally eerie eyes. And on his right was a women who had long brown hair that was tied pigtails that were tied up by pink ribbons. She wore a black knee length skirt that was slitted on one side and showed off her well toned legs. She also wore a pink corset that accentuate her curves as well as show off her um…"assets" which was bound by black strings that wrapped around the back of her neck. On her arms were what he assumed to be red shoulder less sleeves that went up from her wrists to her biceps while she wore a strange looking bracelet on her left wrist.

He assumed she was into cos play but kept quiet about it, the last thing he needed was two pissed off females trying to kill him…well the keyword is try.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little lovers spat but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me young man." said the man in robes, again it wasn't a request, he silently cursed whatever deity had it out for him at the moment.

"And you would be?" asked the blond sage. His question seemed to have the robed man taken aback a little.

"My apologies, my name is Tenmei Mikogami and I am the headmaster of this school, you may address the man on my left as Bus Driver and the young lady on my right is Ruby.

"Welcome to youkai academy brat, it can get pretty crazy here but try not to let that deter you blonde" stated the bus driver with a smug grin as he lit up and began smoking a cigar.

"_Creep"_

**Creep**

"It's nice to meet you" Ruby said while offering her hand to which Naruto gladly shook, "likewise, my name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto but you can just call me Naruto and please no san or anything like that, I'm not much for formalities." His straight forward attitude caused Ruby to giggle a bit.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way allow me to escort you to my office; I'm sure you must have many questions that need to be answered." Truthfully he meant no harm which was about all Naruto could pick up from him, he didn't sense any ill will coming from his two escorts either. However, he still wasn't going to trust them.

"How do I know you won't try to capture me?" he had to make sure of things, hey he's a ninja and more importantly a soldier of Konoha and one thing was for sure, Konoha had enemies out the wazoo. And just because the Takatsuki was gone didn't necessarily mean that there weren't other organizations or groups out there that wanted his power so he was right to be suspicious of people that he just met.

"Rest assured mr. Namikaze if we wanted to capture you we would've done so by now." The finality in Mikogami's voice had Naruto more than convinced.

"Fine but if I so much as feel like you're up to something I'm taking off the first chance I get, ya got that?" His statement shocked everyone present. "Um Naruto? Are you sure about this? The headmaster is one of the Three Dark Lords, I would highly advise against trying to contend with him." Stated Ruby out of concern for the blond man's safety, sadly her advice would fall on deaf ears and she would soon learn that Naruto had a habit of challenging authority whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"I don't care if he's a freaking god, it'll take a lot more than some fancy title to scare me, I've taken down giants with power beyond imagination as well as threw down with an entire army of immortals, nothing's going if I try to get out of here trust me." She could tell one thing, he wasn't lying.

However, his sheer determination intrigued Mikogami and earned an amused smirk from the Bus Driver "You got guts brat, I'll give you that."

"Now then if you would please accompany me Mr. Namikaze" just as they were about to leave they were stopped by Moka and her group.

"Wait headmaster what do you plan to do with him?" Asked the silver haired vampire, the concern in her voice surprised even the headmaster as he would expect her to only worry about Tsukune like that.

"Rest assured miss Akashiya, I only wish to ask Mr. Namikaze a few questions, and depending on his answers I may let him stay for however long he needs to" the relief that shone in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the white eyed man. If you wish you and your group may accompany him to my office. However, since this is a bit of a private matter I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait outside my door until my business with Mr. Namikaze is concluded."

She could only silently nod at his request while the rest of the group finally approached Naruto and began walking to the headmaster's office.

The first one to approach him was a blue haired girl with dark purple eyes and wore a yellow sweater vest with a bow tie and a green checkered skirt. However, there were two things about her that caught the young ninja's eye

"_Holy shit they're huge!" _

**Hah**

Sadly this didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired beauty, "hey eyes up here perv" brining him out of his daze. "My name's Kurumu Kuruno, it's nice to meet you ero-blondie" she said with a smile while causing a tick mark to form on the back of his head.

"_She did not just call me that"_

**Oh but she did**

"_Why do you choose now to speak up?"_

**Whatever do you mean? Ero-Blondie**

"_Screw you!"_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

If there was one thing he knew, it was that Kurama was never gonna let him live this down. However, he wasn't going to take the new nickname lying down, "the name's Naruto and it's nice to meet you too blue berry-chan." The nickname caused a respective tick mark to form on her head.

"I can tell we'll get along just fine ero-blondie" stated the bluette "I hope so blue berry-chan" retorted the blond sage as a stream of electricity formed between the two.

He was brought out of their staring contest when someone placed a cold hand on his shoulder _"wait cold?" _his attention was turned to a girl with short purple hair with eyes that were a lighter shade of blue than his. She wore a white sweat shirt with long purple sleeves with what he hoped was the straps of a black singlet underneath. She also wore the same brown checkered skirt that Moka wore with long dark and light purpled stalking with a small belt tied to her left leg and white shoes, and finally she wore a yellow pendant on her neck.

"Don't worry about that thing over there, all of her brains went to her chest" she stated coldly while ignoring the death glare being sent to her by the blue haired succubus. For some reason an image of kurumu's head deflating while her chest inflated popped up in his head, much to Naruto's amusement. Fighting back the urge to laugh at the thought was proving to be rather difficult though.

"My name's Mizore Shiraiyuki, it's nice to meet you" she said with a small smile, though something was hidden in her eyes, something that was all too familiar to the blond sage; isolation, betrayal, and loneliness. What he saw in her eyes was a perfect reflection of what he felt deep down and it really alarmed him for some reason.

"It's nice to meet ya Mizore, I hope we can get along." However, while he was greeting her he was also bombarding himself with questions internally, all of which were heard by the age old fox in his gut.

"_Why? Why would someone so cute feel like that deep down?"_

**Everyone has their demons kid, though for Youkai it's quite literal. She probably went through what you went through growing up and like you she surrounded herself with people to escape the pain.**

"_Why though? Who would do that to someone like her? I can see that she's never killed anyone, and she seems so harmless so why?"_

**It doesn't matter what the reason was, youkai are youkai and we'll always be persecuted and hated because of that fact, you of all people should know that. It doesn't matter how hard we try to change things or how hard we try to fit in; there will always be those who hate us just because we are different. It's the same as your situation, no matter how hard you try and no matter how many people accept you now, there will always be those who can't stand you simply because you are my jinchuuriki. If anything the fourth great war probably sewed the seeds of contempt for you and Bee deeper in a few people that lost someone in battle. Simply because you are jiinchuuriki.**

Had he been the same loud mouthed orange clad gennin he was back then he would've reprimanded the fox with everything he had. Now though he could see where the fuzz ball was coming from and sadly he was right, not that he'd ever admit it though. This however, caused him to turn to Moka who was silently walking ahead of him; irritation clearly evident on her features, his eyes softened watching the form of the silver haired vampire.

"_Makes me wonder what she must be feeling deep down towards me for not speaking to her for so long."_

**There might be a little more to it than that**

"_Such as?"_

**Not sure but I can definitely sense something from her and I don't like it.**

"_You really don't like anything.'"_

**Just be careful brat, the last thing I need is your head being taken off by her.**

Shuddering at the possibility of that happening at the moment he turned his attention to the walking cone that was conversing with the brown haired boy behind them. Said cone happened to be a light brown hat that was worn by a little brown haired girl with purple eyes she also wore a yellow checkered skirt, a pink top, corset, and shawl, a brown cape with matching shoes, a yellow bow, and pale yellow knee socks. She also didn't look any older than thirteen.

Turning to him she smiled and introduced herself, "my name's Yukari Sendo and I'm a child genius, so if you have any questions about anything let me know!"

"Um sure thanks I guess" mumbling something about cosplay his attention was once again brought to the brown haired guy that was silently staring at him.

"You got something to say to me slim?" Slightly taken back by the nickname, he introduced himself "sorry about that my name's Aono Tsukune, it's nice to meet you Namikaze-San." Shrugging off the slight glare Tsukune was giving him for whatever reason he replied politely "it's nice to meet you too Tsukune but could you please drop the formalities and just call me Naruto."

"Alright then _Naruto-San_" while slightly annoyed at the way Tsukune addressed him, he decided to be polite and ignore the urge to outright punch the guy and calling him out in front of everyone demanding that he spill whatever issue he had with the blond sage.

"_It's official, I don't like this guy"_

**He's got guts addressing you like that, though I doubt he'll do anything.**

"_Doesn't mean I won't"_

**Play it safe for now**

"_I know"_

However, it was then that he noticed something off. "Hey old man Mikogami you said this was a school right?" Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks, noone but noone talked to the head master that way, ever. "Naruto do you know who this is!" Shouted Kurumu while everyone but Moka just looked at the blond with pity, surely he wouldn't get away with being rude to the head master twice in one day.

"I know who he is, he's Mikogami of the dark lords or something, anyway I don't care about that, I want to know if this is a school or not." Smirking in amusement at his audacity Mikogami replied "yes this is a school, why do you ask?"

"Well you guys have a dress code right?" Not knowing where the blond man was going with this he replied "yes we do, why do you ask?"

"What exactly is your dress code?" Asked the blond sage to which Mikogami replied "Our dress code consists of a light green blazer with a white dress shirt and a brown patterned skirt for girls and brown slacks for boys with black dress socks and white dress shoes. Now why do you ask?"

"It doesn't seem like you guys enforce it all that well, I mean Moka and slim over there seem like the only ones in their group who abide by it." his statement caused everyone present to sweat drop while Moka simply chuckled and mumbling something about "same old Naruto."

The head master only laughed at the obvious truth to his words and continued on walking with the rest of the group in tow.

**XxxxX**

Moka was having a hard time believing this was all real. After all it's not everyday that the first person that you fell in love with; whom you assumed t5o be dead for five years suddenly drops out of the sky right in front of you and looks like absolutely nothing happened to him.

She glanced back at him while he was conversing with her friends. She noticed the small amount of sparks that were flying between him and Kurumu, she couldn't help but feel amused at this, truly it was ridiculous how similar their personalities were. Then she her attention waned over to Tsukune who was quietly conversing with Yukari about something. She couldn't help the feeling of disappointment she felt towards the brown haired teen, she didn't have anything against him personally but the issue was that he was so weak. Sighing sadly at this her thoughts turned to her outer self and her ridiculous infatuation with the boy.

It was cute she'll admit but not something that should be long lasting if they wished to survive long in the foreseeable future. "The future huh?' She quietly said to herself, she never really considered what her future plans would be. Usually she left that up to her outer self and just beat down whoever deserved it when things went downhill.

Now though she wanted more than that, especially since Naruto had returned to her. She wondered if he finally achieved that dream of his. She also wondered how much of her family he remembered along with the promise he made to her mother so long ago. Truthfully she wished that she could return the days she spent with him in his village, especially now.

Nostalgia among other emotions was just something only he could bring out of her, she didn't know why but he had a way of exposing her for lack of a better term. He could see under the mask of arrogance she wore daily; she wondered how much he could see now that they were reunited.

Yet despite her feelings for the blond what worried her was how her outer persona would react to him. Would she feel the same way? Or would her infatuation with Tsukune put a wall between Naruto and herself? Not really wanting to find out the answer she turned her attention back towards the blond who was conversing with Tsukune. She could see the tension building between the two, even if it was one sided.

She knew all to well that Tsukune would not be able to hold his own against Naruto, she barely could her self though she'd never admit it. But she knew this would become a problem eventually though she knew Naruto would be able to handle himself if that were the case. What concerned her though was what Tsukune would do once the tension between them became too much, a man can only take so much until he's backed into a corner and she was worried about what he might do out of desperation especially when she had to worry about his ghoul powers going out of control.

She then remembered the warmth she hadn't felt in five years that came from him, it hadn't changed at all, if anything it had gotten stronger much to her enjoyment. She couldn't help but smile while watched him get acquainted with Yukari. For some reason she felt safe with him here. He would be an invaluable ally in battle, she knew that first hand. But there was something more than that, when he embraced her like he did not once but twice she felt like nothing in the world could get to her, like being in his arms was like being in an impenetrable fortress of flesh and bone. Secretly she wished to be embraced like that again but that could wait for now.

She was cut off from her thoughts when the group suddenly stopped and she overheard Naruto say something about the head master not enforcing the dress code which only caused her to chuckle at the ridiculouness of his statement "same old Naruto" she said to herself as the group continued to walk to the school and subsequently the head master's office.

**XxxxX**

When the group finally arrived at their destination Moka and her friends were asked to wait in the hall while Naruto, himself, Ruby, and the bus driver for some reason walked in to discuss something that seemed rather important, if the fact that Naruto wasn't detained when they arrived was anything to go by.

Unfortunately it seemed Moka would not get the answers she sought from the blond until the next time she was unsealed unless her outer self questioned him, whichever came first. So she retrieved her Rosario from Tsukune and latched it back on to her collar and finally collapsed and was caught by Tsukune much to her annoyance.

**XxxxX**

Leaving Moka and her friends behind Naruto followed Mikogami into his office while Ruby shut the door and took her place at his side while the bus driver stood on the other while the man sat in his chair behind his desk. "Now then mister Namikaze please have a seat, I believe we have much to discuss."

"You're damn right we do" replied the blond as he took a chair in front of Mikogami. "Now before we begin do you have any questions at all mister Namikaze?" Naruto only stared at the robed man for a second before he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I do actually, where exactly am I?" Knowing that this was coming the head master smirked "You my good sir are currently in Youkai Gakuen, it's a school for monsters and what they learn here is how to blend in with human society while taking on human forms."

Ignoring the grunts of disgust coming from Kurama, Naruto only gave the man an incredulous look, "so am I in the demon world or something?" This caused the robed man to laugh "no you're not, you are still in the human world though you could say that this place is located within a special barrier that I personally set up so that it is only accessible to Youkai yet completely invisible to humans."

"Alright so can you tell me how I got here?" Staring at him quizzically he could tell that the blond had no idea how he happened to land here; a fact that Mikogami was pleased about. "Unfortunately mister Namikaze we are about as confused about this as you, normally dimensional travel should be next to impossible and would require an intense amount of time, effort, and power. Yet here you are and unscathed I might add, I'm surprised that you weren't ripped to shreds by whatever force pulled you here and even more amazed by the fact that you weren't killed by your fall."

Giving the man another incredulous look the blond simply replied "well I have one of your students to thank for that, he broke my fall whether he wanted to or not."

Chuckling at his statement the robed man finally got to the point of this discussion "however, I believe that we may be able to return you to your world." He got the desired reaction out of the blond as he immediately stood up and slammed his hands on the table "are you serious!" He shouted causing Mikogami to smirk, all he needed now was one more push "yes and I do believe that with some time and effort I could have a proper means of sending you home."

Feeling his excitement Naruto shouted "When! And more importantly how!"

However, his bubble was about to be burst "I never said I would do this for free mister Namikaze" causing the blond to avert his eyes from the man to the desk dejectedly.

"What do you want?" Asked the blond, causing the man's grin to widen

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked

"I said what do you want from me?" And here was finally the question he had been waiting for.

Grinning he asked "would you like to know about a group called Anti-Thesis?"

**XxxxX**

**Alrighty then another chapter down. Now I know what some of you may be thinking "THIS CHAPTER SUCKED" or something along those lines, anyway I wanted to get the introductions done with as soon as I could so I could get things rolling a lot sooner, and to answer a few questions that people may or may not have: no this will not be a harem, though I might make this a triangle with Akuha depending if I go that route but that's as far as I'll go. Anyway I might make a one shot with Naruto and Mizore as the main pairing considering that the moment I started getting into her character something about her made me want to do a story centering around her and Naruto. **

**Getting back on topic, just because this won't be a harem does not meant that Naruto won't have some sort of relationship with each of the girls, Kurumu'll become Naruto's best female friend as the story progresses while he'll have a sort of brotherhood with Gin and Haji.**

**Ruby'll be sort of like the Naruto's big sister and will be the one he goes to for advice on the school and what clubs or classes he should take. The same will happen with Mizore seeing as how they can understand one another, they'll be confiding in each other a lot in this story. **

**Yukari and Kokoa'll be duking it out for the role of "Naruto's official little sister"**

**And of course the main pairing'll be Naruto and Moka.**

**However, I'm not gonna rush things along with these two seeing as how that's just not realistic, there's going to be a lot of bumps in the road for these two, more specifically outer Moka's feelings for both him and Tsukune. Speaking of the wuss turned hybrid abomination I might have him duke it out with Naruto over Moka though that's not definite, it would add some good drama to spice up the story though.**

**Anyway to answer some more questions, no Naruto will not have a spontaneous bloodline, he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, that's all he needs. Also there won't be any spontaneous edo tensei either meaning that any character that's dead in either canon will stay dead. Speaking of canon I'm going to try and stick as close to it as I can without completely ripping it off. **

**If anyone has any more questions please let me know, I'll be happy to answer them to the best of my ability.**

**And one final thing 'm going to have Naruto try out different clubs before he joins the newspaper club so if anyone have any suggestions for what clubs he should try out let me know.**

**So with that being said I hope that I can make this as enjoyable as possible and yes everything from here on out will be original. And I'm going to have Naruto meet Moka earlier than Lazy Hermit did so expect a flash back chapter or two involving him and his adventures with the shuzen family which will all lead up to why he hasn't seen Moka in five years.**

**So without further ado I'll leave you guys to review and critique/destroy this chapter, whichever comes first, so until next time, peace out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Crossover: The Ninja Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this or any other fic that I plan on doing. Naruto and Rosario + Vampire're each owned by their respective authors and companies. This is purely a non profit fan based story and is strictly for the entertainment of the readers on this site. **

**Chapter 3**

**A new job **

**XxxxX**

"**Alright so can you tell me how I got here?" Staring at him quizzically he could tell that the blond had no idea how he happened to land here; a fact that Mikogami was pleased about. "Unfortunately mister Namikaze we are about as confused about this as you, normally dimensional travel should be next to impossible and would require an intense amount of time, effort, and power. Yet here you are and unscathed I might add, I'm surprised that you weren't ripped to shreds by whatever force pulled you here and even more amazed by the fact that you weren't killed by your fall." **

**Giving the man another incredulous look the blond simply replied "well I have one of your students to thank for that, he broke my fall whether he wanted to or not."**

**Chuckling at his statement the robed man finally got to the point of this discussion "however, I believe that we may be able to return you to your world." He got the desired reaction out of the blond as he immediately stood up and slammed his hands on the table "are you serious!" He shouted causing Mikogami to smirk, all he needed now was one more push "yes and I do believe that with some time and effort I could have a proper means of sending you home." **

**Feeling his excitement Naruto shouted "When! And more importantly how!"**

**However, his bubble was about to be burst "I never said I would do this for free mister Namikaze" causing the blond to avert his eyes from the man to the desk dejectedly. **

"**What do you want?" Asked the blond, causing the man's grin to widen**

"**I'm sorry what was that?" He asked**

"**I said what do you want from me?" And here was finally the question he had been waiting for.**

**Grinning he asked "would you like to know about a group called Anti-Thesis?"**

**XxxxX**

"Anti-Thesis?" Asked a now confused blond. "Yes Mr. Namikaze Anti-Thesis, they're a group of outcast ayashi who're hell bent on destroying my school and widening the gap between youkai and humans."

**Kinda like Otogakure; possible snake pedophile not withstanding. **

"_There has to be more to it than that though."_

"Have you been able to identify any of the members?" Asked the blond.

"Unfortunately we haven't, their movements alone have been difficult for me to track so unfortunately any hope we have of finding their members lay solely with you."

Naruto was becoming more and more suspicious of the man as their conversation progressed; _"There's something he's not telling me."_

"What makes you believe that I'm capable of finding these guys? And how do I know that they even exist? You're not giving me much to work with and your story's seriously lacking in credibility, so why should I put myself in harms way just because you're having problems keeping your school under control." He seriously had to thank Tsunade for teaching him these things; suspicion was a good trait in a leader so long as it doesn't devolve into paranoia, after all he was going to become the military leader of his village, he couldn't afford to send troops to their doom just because someone was having problems keeping their subordinates under control.

"A valid argument Mr. Namikaze" replied Mikogami in slight surprise _"it seems there's more to him than I thought." _Clearing his throat before he continued "however, I can assure you that such an organization does exist and rest assured they are a threat."

"_I really don't know about this Kurama, what do you think?"_

**Just go along with it for now, this guy might be our only ticket home.**

"_If you say so."_

"Alright old man I'll deal with this Anti-Thesis group or whatever, now tell me how exactly are you gonna get me home?"

Grinning the man's eyes began to glow making the blond feel a little uneasy. "Well Mr. Namikaze if you must know there is a certain machine that I keep sealed away in the basement of the school, it allows me to piece the veil between dimensions, in fact it helps me maintain the barrier around this school and keep it sealed off from the rest of the world. The only downside is that it takes a considerable amount of time and energy to power it. Unfortunately the last time it was put to use was when I first constructed the school and erected the barrier so it's power is completely drained at the moment."

Nodding along Naruto began growing even more suspicious of the man before him _"he's hiding something." _Deciding to play it safe he asked "How long would it take to get this machine running?"

Grinning knowingly "well Mr. Namikaze if all goes well I can have it ready around this time next year unfortunately since I'll be using my own power to charge it that'll leave the school a little vulnerable so I'm also going to have to ask you to protect the school in my stead until then."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto replied "would finding this Anti-Thesis fall under protecting the school?"

Nodding in agreement "yes it does; however, there are other organizations out there that have the same goals as Anti-Thesis. And unfortunately they operate outside of my area of jurisdiction so it's impossible for me to keep track of them. So if the time comes I must ask you to deal with them in my stead."

Naruto's right eye began to twitch in frustration "so you want me to protect your school, as well as track down this "Anti-Thesis", as well as deal with whatever other organization may be gunning for us."

Nodding in acknowledgement "yes and one last thing; there have been a few incidents involving a certain student at this school, he's a bit of a "problem child" and has a habit of being the target of every troublesome youkai at this academy."

Staring at the man incredulously knowing full well what he was going to ask of the young sage "he must be pretty tough if he's caught the attention of so many youkai."

All he got in reply was a blank look "yes well I believe you've already met him, his name is Aono Tsukune."

Blinking several times in disbelief Naruto responded "you can't be serious, slim? Really? Him? He looks harmless."

Clearing his throat in response the robed man replied "yes well he's apart of the newspaper club and unfortunately for whatever reason they find themselves in opposition to numerous youkai, and he often finds himself at the center of these many incidents."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Tsukune?"

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely"

"I don't like where this is going." Stated the blond while pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in slight annoyance."

"Yes well no matter what you may think I'll have to ask you to look after him as well considering it would look bad for the school if he was killed by one of our own students" stated the robed man."

"Somehow I knew you would say that, is he even a youkai? Cause he seems pretty human to me."

Grinning the robed man replied "unfortunately he's human and that's why he's such an easy target for the students, and it doesn't help that he hasn't done anything to prepare himself for another attack."

Narrowing his eyes the blond asked "so let's recap here you want me to watch over the school, track down Anti-Thesis, deal with any other hostile organizations as well as be Tsukune's bodyguard" his work was heavily cut out for him if he chose to accept this job.

Grinning even wider the man replied "yes that about sums it up, however, if you find anyone from Anti-Thesis capture them and bring them directly to me so I can obtain any useful information."

Growing even more suspicious of the man Naruto replied "the hell makes you think I'd be able to pull all that off anyway?"

If anyone could pull off having an even wider ear splitting grin than Naruto it would be this man at the moment, the glow in his eyes didn't help things either. "Well Mr. Namikaze I know that you are a shinobi and that you take on dangerous missions like this all the time so this should be an easy matter for you."

Eyes widening in shock the blond asked "how did you know that! I haven't told you anything about me since I got here so how did you know? Why do you know?"

Eyes glowing mischievously the man replied "there isn't much you can hide from these eyes in my presence Mr. Namikaze, I can see everything about you; your past, your present, your plans for the future, everything. I know that you are a human, and judging by your outfit I can tell that you are apart of some form of military or rather a shinobi of Konoha. I can divulge everything about your village just by peering into your eyes, speaking of which have you heard the saying "the eyes are the windows to the soul?" in your case Mr. Namikaze it's quite literal considering I can also see inside your soul and I must say Kurama doesn't look too happy at the moment."

"_I really don't like this guy" _

**I really don't like this guy **(they both said this at the same time)

"Now that's not very nice you two and here I thought we were getting along so well" said the man while continuing to grin.

If Naruto's eyebrows could shoot through the ceiling they would've done so by now "what!" Was all he could say in response.

"I can see your thoughts too Mr. Namikaze, like I said there isn't much you can hide from me in my presence."

Not sure what to make of this new development the blond safe could only nod in response. _"The hell should I do? Wait why am I thinking this? He can see my thoughts, shit what do I do!"_

**Just go along with it brat.**

"_Go along with what Kurama?"_

**Just go along with what this man says for now, this man poses no threat to us at the moment and so far he's the only lead we have at getting home so just go along with what he says.**

"_I still don't like this."_

**You don't have to like it just do it.**

"Wise words Kurama" interrupted the robed man "of course you will be paid the same amount as you would usually get for an A rank mission, in addition you will also receive free room and board in one of our more luxurious suites, of course you will also be enrolled in the academy and have unlimited access to all facilities so long as they are beneficial to your mission."

"You're giving me an awful lot of freedom here old man, who's to say I won't wreck your academy myself and escape?" Retorted the blond.

Unfortunately the headmaster called his bluff "I can see who you are Mr. Namikaze so I know for a fact that you won't do anything to cause trouble or more specifically cause trouble for Miss. Akashiya."

Narrowing his eyes viciously the blond responded "the hell do you mean by that?"

"I can see your past remember? I know all about your relationship with the young vampire, it would be such a shame if she were to find out that you abandoned her again." His eyes started glowing even more maliciously "I even know about the promise you made with her mother, honestly Mr. Namikaze you should be careful about what demons you make deals with, it could prove to be detrimental to your health one day."

Restraining himself from flat out strangling the man before him Naruto could only say "that's non of your damn business and I'll warn you right now if you don't stop spying on my memories with those creepy eyes of yours you're gonna lose em do I make myself clear?"

His grin unfaltering Mikogami retorted "oh but Mr. Namikaze I make it my business to know who exactly I am speaking to when it comes to matters such as these and rest assured even if I didn't peer into your past it's obvious that you and Akashiya Moka have history. Imagine how much of a relief it would be to her knowing that you'll be spending time with her again no matter how brief."

This man clearly knew how to push Naruto's buttons, he even made a play on the one thing the blond valued most; his bonds with those precious to him. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to knock this guy into next year.

"_You manipulative sack of-"_

**Focus!**

Forcing himself to calm down he sighed and closed his eyes "fine."

Grinning in mirth this time the robed man replied "I'm sorry what?"

Immediately the blonds eyes shot open "I said I'll do it, so long as I can keep my promise and find a way home I don't care what I have to do or what gets thrown at me, so fine I'll accept your terms but in return you better make sure that your machine's ready by this time next year or so help me you'll find out exactly what I'm capable of."

Satisfied with the answer he received from the young sage he said "excellent, I'm glad that we could come to an understanding. Who knows you may even come to enjoy your time here." He then turned to his Assistant "Ruby see to it that Mr. Namikaze fills out the all the necessary enrollment forms after that please show him to his room, I'm sure it will be to his liking."

"Hold up I have one condition" interjected the blond.

Turning to the blond sage Mikogami asked "what exactly is it that you require of me?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to grin "I want ramen, and lots of it; I'm talking enough to last my entire stay, in addition I want it to be free, when and where I want it."

Sweat dropping the dark lord (AN: yeah I'm expanding on my vocabulary a bit…finally) replied "I'm sure we can accommodate you, now then Ruby if you would please."

Nodding she made her way out of the room for a few minutes before returning with a small stack of papers while mumbling something about being harassed by Moka's friends on the way out.

"Now then Naruto if you'd please sign these forms so we can officially instate you as a student of this academy in addition there will also be other forms for you to sign such as wavers, liability forms, emergency contacts, and so on (AN: hey it's a school there has to be some form of enrollment paperwork that needs to be done.) though I'm sure you won't have to worry about the majority of this since you'll be reporting directly to the headmaster.

Quickly going through and filling out/signing the papers to the best of his ability and with Ruby's help in addition to mentally thanking Tsunade for teaching him the importance of being literate as well as working on his handwriting and being thankful at the fact that this world conveniently used the same form of handwriting as his did, He finished what needed to be finished and handed them to Ruby who handed them to the headmaster.

Quickly placing them in a file and putting them in a droor in his desk the dark lord locked eyes with Naruto again "well then Mr. Namikaze I hope you enjoy your stay here and if I haven't told you this already, welcome to Youkai Gakuen and please if you have any questions or concerns feel free to take them up with Ruby I'm sure she'll be happy to help you. Now then Ruby I believe that it's time for you to show our newest student where he'll be staying for the next year."

Bowing in respect the witch replied "understood headmaster, now then Naruto if you'd be so kind as to follow me, I'll show you to your room." She made her way to a filing cabinet and took out a key before making her way to the door with the academy's newest student in tow.

"_This better be worth it"_

**If it gets us the hell out of here you can bet your ass it will be. Besides look at it this way; you'll be able to spend time with YOUR vampire again.**

Cringing at the mention of Moka being HIS vampire he replied _"the hell do you mean MY vampire? She's not some object people can just throw around, she doesn't belong to anyone least of all me."_

**Keep telling yourself that runt, I'll enjoy seeing how things develop between you two.**

Before he could respond while he made his way out the door and a few feet down the hall when he was bombarded with questions by the Rosario group as they quickly crowded him. Raising his hands in defense he was about to tell them to calm down until he noticed the absence of a certain silver haired vampire, he also noticed to mass of pink hair that Tsukune was carrying…"wait pink?" Quickly he made his way over to where Tsukune was standing and stared questioningly at the new girl…well new to him anyway.

Suddenly his gaze was met by the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen and before he knew it he was on the floor with said girl crying into his chest leaving everyone, especially Tsukune dumb struck.

Suddenly she locked eyes with his "You're real! It wasn't just a dream! You're really here! I can't believe it! How did you get here Naruto! How!"

**XxxxX**

She was dreaming again, at least she thought she was, only it didn't seem like a dream. No what she was seeing wasn't a dream, what she was seeing were memories, not just any memories; they were her inner persona's memories. What she saw was her other self when she was eight years old, that wasn't all; she saw a blond haired boy about the same age as she was, he had tan skin and what looked like whisker marks adorning his cheeks. She also saw her younger sister as well as her two older ones playing with her and the boy at the park in a place that she didn't recognize. Her vision shifted to her parents who were talking with an old man in strange looking robes, suddenly her mother looked back at her and smiled warmly as the blond boy ran up to her and said something she couldn't quite hear to the three adults.

Whatever he said though made all who were present laugh including her sisters and herself, this must've been a very fond memory of her other persona because the warmth that she felt throughout these images was incredible. She saw her mother ruffle the blonds' hair and say something to the old man which caused the boy to jump up and down in what looked to be excitement. Suddenly she found herself and her sisters making their way towards the adults as it appeared to her that it was time to go home. What surprised her though was that the boy was coming with them; happiness was practically radiating from him as he wore one of the goofiest yet warmest smiles she had ever seen.

Whoever this blond haired boy was he was obviously important to her other self and in a way he was starting to become important to her as well. Suddenly the memories came at her full force as her mind was assaulted by images of blond hair, she saw everything. All the years spent with him, all the times they shared, everything.

She even started to feel a warm tingling sensation in her chest every time she saw him smile, what shocked her though was that it was the same feeling she got when she was around Tsukune only it felt more right like she was supposed to feel this way. Only she wasn't sure if it was her that felt this way or if it were her other persona, either way it scared her. "Is my heart wavering? My feelings for Tsukune couldn't be so easily changed could they? No that's impossible, only my true love can remove my Rosario. I can't be falling for this boy, I don't even know him!"

Suddenly the images started fading but in their place were memories of what had transpired nearly an hour ago. She found herself watching a strange object fall right out of the sky only to crash land on one of the youkai that had been harassing her and her friends earlier. She saw them be sent flying out of the crater that the object had created and out of it walked a blond haired man. He wore a strange set of clothes she had never seen before though one thing was clear to her; he was dressed for battle. She saw the strange man approach her right as the image started fading away and all she got was a name before it faded completely, the one name that she or her inner self had nearly forgotten over the years. The one name that brought them a sense of security and home, the very first friend that her inner self had ever made and more importantly the only one her silver haired persona had ever drank blood from.

What she felt then dwarfed what she felt for Tsukune; HE had returned to them, the only man that had truly accepted and protected her. He was the self proclaimed knight of her family and wore that title proudly, she remembered the warmth she would feel every time he called her name, yes it was a name she remembered all too well.

"Naruto"

**XxxxX**

She awoke to find herself being carried by Tsukune who smiled at her when their eyes met. Smiling back she took notice of her surroundings and she found herself in front of the headmasters office as Ruby exited and was followed by the blond that had inhabited her dreams. Eyes widening in shock she quickly jumped out of the brunettes arms and rushed the blond; tackling him to the ground, surprising everyone.

She wasn't sure why she did it, she didn't even know why she was burying her face in his chest to hide her tears. She surprised herself yet she felt that she needed to confirm that HE was actually here before her and not some illusion. Yet she could tell that he was quite real, only Naruto could radiate such warmth she brought her head up and met his confused gaze and there it was, the one defining factor that could determine if he was real or not; his eyes. Those deep blue orbs that shone as bright as sapphire yet were as deep as an ocean. They were a perfect contrast to her own emerald colored eyes and to a certain extent her crimson eyed counter part.

Breaking the silence she shouted out "You're real! It wasn't just a dream! You're really here! I can't believe it! How did you get here Naruto! How!"

Blinking in confusion yet blushing at the fact that her body was practically pressed against his, he could only ask "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Narrowing her eyes in disbelief the pinkette responded "it's me Moka! Akashiya Moka!

"Sorry but the Moka I know has silver hair" she felt like smacking herself when she realized what he meant, of course he wouldn't know about this form.

She stood up and started twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment while turning away from him.

Standing up in confusion he took a moment to inspect the girl that stood before him. Her mannerisms reminded him of Hinata yet her hair and eyes reminded him of Sakura but nicer and less inclined to punch him through a wall at least he hoped not.

**It's her brat**

"_Eh?"_

**It's her**

"_How do you know?"_

**I recognize her scent and before you ask we share our senses now remember?**

Grumbling in response he could only ask _"how though? She's completely different from the Moka I know…wait it can't be."_

**Afraid it is brat, look at that cross thing she's wearing, it's suppressing a huge mass of youki. **

"_So my Moka's sealed?"_

**Yes YOUR Moka's sealed away and she's waiting for her prince to lift her curse hehehe.**

"_Shut it you"_

**Whatever you say brat**

Ignoring Kurama's attempts to tease him he turned his attention towards the pinkette. Placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around he brought her into a hug, causing her to blush at the sudden contact. "N-Naruto wh-what're you doing!" She exclaimed, softening his gaze he titled her chin up so that her eyes met with his "sorry about not recognizing you Moka, you just caught me off guard with the new look is all."

Unfortunately the small amount of murderous intent that Tsukune was sending towards Naruto didn't go unnoticed by the blond, he just didn't care. However, Ruby decided to interject here and remind Naruto of his destination. "Now I know that you two're having a moment but I need to show you where you'll be staying Naruto."

Breaking contact with Moka the blond turned towards the witch, weighing his options he decided to go along with her offer, he also noticed the looks of surprise the girls were giving him along with the glare he was getting from Tsukune; not that he cared.

**XxxxX**

Watching the group leave from his window the headmaster couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like everything turned out alright" addressed the bus driver as he watched the group leave.

"Yes, I'm surprised that my little experiment actually worked though" said the robed man as both his and the bus driver's eyes began to glow in equal mirth. "Well we do have Akashiya Moka to thank for that after all it was her youki that allowed us to pierce the veil between dimensions" said the bus driver, turning to him Mikogami replied "yes and if everything goes smoothly all of this school's enemies will be dealt with and I won't even have to lift a finger" said the robed man as he watched Naruto walk towards the boys dorm while conversing with Moka and her friends, smirking he said "I'm looking forward to working with you Mr. Namikaze, I know you won't disappoint."

**XxxxX**

**Ok so this chapter ended up being a hell of a lot longer than I hoped. Honestly I don't know what to think of this chapter. Anyway things're gonna start picking up real soon so ya'll can look forward to that. Also for my next project I plan on doing a Fairy Tail crossover so let me know at what point do you guys want me to bring Naruto into the story, also I plan on having Naruto's fighting style based around the Hiraishin no Jutsu as I think it would be fun to think up a ton of variations of this technique as well as give the illusion that he's a god slayer. Also someone asked me to do a Sailor Moon crossover so that'll be next after I finish up with FT. **

**Also don't worry about the next chapter for this story as I plan on having it up real soon. And sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, I was busy with a new job :D. **

**And lastly upon going over my last couple of chapters it was painfully obvious that I need a beta reader so if anyone wants to sign up let me know.**

**And with that said guys I'll leave ya'll to review and don't hesitate to Pm me if you have any questions. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Project Crossover: The Ninja Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this or any other fic that I plan on doing. Naruto and Rosario + Vampire're each owned by their respective authors and companies. This is purely a non profit fan based story and is strictly for the entertainment of the readers on this site. **

**Chapter 4**

**The new guy**

**XxxxX**

**Watching the group leave from his window the headmaster couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like everything turned out alright" addressed the bus driver as he watched the group leave. **

"**Yes, I'm surprised that my little experiment actually worked though" said the robed man as both his and the bus driver's eyes began to glow in equal mirth. "Well we do have Akashiya Moka to thank for that after all it was her youki that allowed us to pierce the veil between dimensions" said the bus driver, turning to him Mikogami replied "yes and if everything goes smoothly all of this school's enemies will be dealt with and I won't even have to lift a finger" said the robed man as he watched Naruto walk towards the boys dorm while conversing with Moka and her friends, smirking he said "I'm looking forward to working with you Mr. Namikaze, I know you won't disappoint."**

**XxxxX**

"_Come on old man! Hurry up! Exclaimed an eight year old Naruto as he eagerly ran towards the park._

"_Hold on Naruto these old bones can only take me so far." Said the Sandaime as he smiled and followed the ecstatic blond._

"_Come on old man! Hurry up! I wanna see Moka-chan and everyone!"_

"_Moka-chan?" Inquired the old man as he raised an eyebrow, a glint of mischief evident in his eyes._

"_Yeah I can't wait to see Moka-chan!, chibi-chan!, cry baby!, and Akuha-chan!"_

_Shaking his head at the blond's exuberance the old hokage let himself be dragged to the park where the young blond's pseudo family waited for him."_

**XxxxX**

Naruto sighed as he recalled the events of yesterday as well as the dream he had last night. Ironically enough he had the same dream the night before he was transported to this world. Now if there was anything he paid attention to while he traveled with Jiraiya it would be foreshadowing. And if that dream was anything to go by then he should've been more attentive to its meaning.

**I still can't believe you convinced Mikogami to let you modify the uniform. I should've known you'd pull something like this.**

"_And what's wrong with my uniform? If anything it's an improvement from that tacky green and white that it used to have plus it looks cooler now with my clan symbol on the back."_

**I still can't believe you went through with it.**

"_Hey if he wants me to protect the school it's gonna be on my terms. The orange is back and it's here to stay."_

**Well at least it's not a jumpsuit.**

"_What'd you have against my jumpsuit?"_

**EVERYTHING**

"_Well whatever, I think I look good." _

**XxxxX**

The blond sage exited his dorm and proceeded to head to "class" the mere thought of it made him shudder however, he was met with the same group of youkai that he sent flying the day before and it appeared they had other plans with the blond sage.

"Yer gonna pay for what you did to us" threatened one of the bulkier ones, he had short brown hair that was spiked up, had a flat face and jagged teeth. "You're gonna pay for landing on me" this came from the tallest one of the group; he had the classic Japanese "thug" look. "Yeah noone interrupts us when we're-"

"I wonder who this Nekomane person is, from what Ruby told me she's pretty nice to her students" Naruto said to himself as he quickly walked off in the other direction, completely ignoring the group that had it out for him."

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done!" one of them screamed as they pursued the blond down the hall. Ignoring the shouts Naruto picked up his pace.

"_the last thing I need is to get into a fight right now, don't wanna mess up my new uniform."_

"Get back here you bastard! They screamed as they full on sprinted after the blond who was still maintaining a five yard lead on them no matter how fast they chased him. The pursuit lasted until they got halfway to the school building when one of them made a snide remark about the blond's uniform which earned hima dn the entire group a one way trip underground, buried waist deep, head first.

"Ok why does everyone have to diss the orange? Seriously it's a great color!" Mused the blond as he made his way to class.

**Naruto one last thing.**

"_What is it?"_

**Don't tell anyone you're human.**

"_Why not?"_

**Trust me it won't turn out well for anyone, if what Mikogami told us is true then it's safe to assume the students here won't react nicely to the fact that you're human, trust me on this, it's best to keep everything about yourself on the down low at least until we can be sure that there won't be any issues. I'm not saying avoid the subject all together; just be careful. If anyone asks you're a Kitsune nothing more nothing less.**

"_Why kitsune?"_

**Because of me, because of the fact that I'm sealed within you. It's the sole reason why no one has picked up on your human scent yet. **

"_So they're smelling you then?"_

**Yep and trust me this'll work out for everyone…especially your little vampire "friend" kekeke.**

Slightly creeped out by how the fox used the term friend the blond decided to just go with the fox's plan, besides he's a ninja it wouldn't do to reveal any of his secrets in this strange school.

**XxxxX**

Moka was worried, very worried. Why? Because the bite marks that were left from her inner self when she transfused her blood into Tsukune to keep him from dieing weren't healing like they usually do when she bit him. To make it even worse they were starting to bother him now. She didn't know what this meant but she couldn't shake the ominous sense of foreboding she got when she looked at him now.

It used to bring her joy just by looking at him but now, now something about him was starting to scare her; whether it was the bite mark or something more remained to be seen. And then there was the whole situation with Naruto, the blond had literally fell out of the sky and figuratively into her lap. It was strange though, why would he appear now of all times? Why couldn't he have come sooner? How was this even possible? Could his arrival have been the start of something far beyond her understanding? Or was there some great purpose for him to fulfill here? So many questions were floating around in her mind that it was hard to focus and try as he might, Tsukune just couldn't get the pinketts attention which was bad considering they were in the middle of one of Nekomone's lectures.

"And so I will finally present you with the new class manager, according to the results our new class manager will be Tsukune-kun!"

Exclaimed an excited Nekomone as she popped celebratory streamers all over the classroom. Unfortunately becoming the class manager of a classroom of monsters sent the young teen into full on panic mode and was completely oblivious to all the comments being made at how reliable he was. It was then that the cat yokai noticed an unfamiliar scent approach the classroom door and for some reason it smelt like ramen?

Then it hit her, she was informed by the headmaster that there would be a new transfer student coming in today. "Alright class settle down please, now I just remembered we'll be getting a new transfer student today so everyone please treat him nicely."

Hearing this the class settled down, eager to meet whoever was about to walk in "You may come in now!"

The person who walked in was not quite what the class expected. Instantly the girls erupted in glee while the guys groaned in despair. In walked Naruto wearing an orange blazer that was unbuttoned revealing an orange dress shirt and black tie, and he wore black slacks with white shoes.

"Please introduce yourself to the class" said the cat teacher to the blond.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you" the blond said with a bow.

"Na-Naruto!" Said a surprised pinkette causing the blond to look up.

"Yo Moka-chan!" He said with a wave

"The fuck is this?"

Turning his attention to the door Naruto was met with a tall man with long slicked back brown hair and pairings adorning his face. He wore a long sleeve dress shirt with strange designs with brown slacks and white sandles. Needless to say the blond could easily tell this guy was a bully and possibly someone he would have to deal with later.

"What's this? The one time I decide to go to homeroom in forever and now suddenly we get some piece of shit blonde for a transfer student and Tsukune's punk ass becomes our class manager, shit's seriously gone downhill since I've been away. Stated the delinquent as he made his way towards the blond ninja.

"You're late Saizou-kun" said the cat lady as she addressed the brunette.

Ignoring the teacher Saizou began to stare down the blond. Eyeing him up and down. "Ya don't seem like much blonde, the old man must be letting anyone come here these days, must be goin senile or something."

Returning the man's glare, the young sage smirked "you got a problem or something turf head?" Surprised by the blondes' comeback the bully huffed "the fuck you just say to me punk?" His grin never faltering the blond replied "I'm sorry do I need to slow down for you or something yankee? Or are those piercing messing up your ability to think properly?"

All the tall brunette did was huff and grin in response "Ya got guts I'll give ya that but not much else blonde, better watch yourself or else I'll have to show exactly where you belong on the food chain, got that?"

Grinning in challenge the blond stared down the outcast ayashi "looking forward to it turf head, but try not to cry when you find out where YOU belong on the food chain."

"Tch whatever blonde" Saizou said as he made his way to Tsukune, and you; you're the manager? Must be some kind of joke Tsukune. You can't do anything without Moka's help you gutlesss sack of shit. Don't go getting all high and mighty especially when you couldn't even beat me one-on-one."

"I refuse to accept this, you ain't got what it takes to be a manager of anything." He said as he made his way to the back of the class and slumping in a desk while ignoring the comments being made about him being beaten up by Tsukune.

Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by his tenant.

**Don't get involved, now isn't the right time.**

"_But Kurama look at him, he's just gonna sit there and take it from that asshole"_

**That isn't your problem, besides I doubt it'd be a good idea to get into a fight on your first day, what would Moka think if you started causing problems?**

"_You just had to go there didn't you?"_

**If it keeps us out of trouble then yes.**

"_Fine"_

Cutting the connection Naruto turned to his teacher, so where do I sit?

The cat teacher started tapping her index finger to her lower jaw in thought, then after a few seconds a light bulb seemed to light up in her head and she pointed to an empty seat that was conveniently placed next to Moka. "You may have a seat next to miss akashiya, feel free to ask her anything involving the school, I'm sure she'll be happy to help." She said with a smile though what really piqued the blonds' interest was her twitching ears.

Curiosity getting the best of him he reached up and started scratching them. The whole class fell silent as the young sage continued his ministrations, everyone waited to see what their teacher would do; some expected her to immediately claw the blonds' face off while others… "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She immediately started purring while burying the top of her head in Naruto's palm…much like a cat, yep that was the reaction most expected.

Quickly recollecting herself she immediately backed a few feet away from the young sage and practically ordered him to take a seat, much to his amusement; he could definitely use this to his advantage. Grinning mischievously he contemplated how he could use this little bit of information to get out of doing homework or if he worked it right tests.

He took his seat next to Moka who was about to say something but was abruptly interrupted by him. "We'll talk later ok?" he said earning him an affirmative nod from the rosette. "Now then Naruto-kun since you're new I'll explain to you exactly what this academy is about, you may already be aware of this but this is a school for monsters! And our purpose is to teach our students how to coexist with humans and the only way to do that is to have our students maintain human forms during their stay here and under no circumstances are they allowed to reveal their true forms unless given permission from the headmaster.

"So are there actually any humans in this school?" Inquired the blond. Giving him an incredulous look the teach explained "afraid not and any human that is caught on the campus will immediately be killed on sight" she finished with a smile.

Immediately the blond stood up and glared at the teacher and suddenly the rooms' temperature seemed to drop a few degrees; chilling everyone save Mizore a bit. "What do you mean killed on sight?" He questioned, Nekomane soon found herself backed against the chalkboard completely surprised by not only how his demeanor seemed to do a complete one eighty but how his eyes seemed to go from a cheery sky blue to a bottomless ice cold, it was as if she was staring into a frozen pit that threatened to swallow her up at a moments notice.

Trying to forcibly regain her composure she nervously replied "w-well yeah, if any humans are caught wandering around on school grounds they will be executed, it's to make sure the school stays safe from the human world, it's a policy to protect the students you see."

"But you said that this school teaches its' students how to coexist with humans, shouldn't that mean this place should allow humans to be here? I haven't even been here a week and I can already see something seriously wrong with this place. You say the word coexist like it means absolutely nothing at all when actually all you're doing is secluding the students from the rest of the world. Sure humans will always fear what they don't understand at first but that's just human nature. The only true way for anyone in this school to "coexist" with humans is to actually interact with them not segregate them from the rest of the world. All you're doing by deciding to kill humans that come here is breeding hatred, hate will lead to more hate and eventually that will lead to war and war only brings death to both sides and further increases the hatred on both ends. Eventually there will be no hope for coexistence and everyone will just be looking for anyway they can to rip each others throats out! You claim it's for the protection of the students here but I think it's just to save face. Whoever made this policy seriously needs to get their head readjusted."

Completely caught off guard by the blonds' speech she and the rest of the class could only

Sit there and gawk at him. At least until Saizou decided to make his presence known again.

"The fuck do you care? You some kinda human sympathizer or something? I say let them come here, it'll be a blast to watch them squeal and beg for mercy."

Naruto was about to walk over and tear Saizou a new one but was held back by both Moka and Tsukune. "Naruto-san stop, it's not worth it" pleaded the brunette "Naruto please stop I understand how you feel but you'd only be stooping to his level."

**What did I tell you?**

"_Kurama?"_

**Don't do anything right now, trust me your time will come.**

"_Why?"_

**I have a feeling that this idiot is somehow connected to that strange fairy tale organization. **

"_What do you mean?"_

Sighing the fox explained, **Look it's awfully convenient that this guy would show up not too long after Mikogami told us about anti-thesis, I think this brat may be a lead.**

Calming himself down the blond glared at Saizou and said "you know what I think turf head? I think you're scared, scared, scared that one day your gonna come across someone who isn't intimidated by you and is far stronger than you and wipes the floor with your face. And I'm going to laugh if the one doing it is a human because trust me when human put their minds to it they can accomplish anything. The only difference is whether or not they try to."

Getting up from his seat the bully yelled "the fuck you just say!? You think some human is just gonna come by and beat me? You're outta you're mind blonde. You're outta you're damn mind. No human no matter who it is can hope to compete with us ayashi, that'll never happen, ever. And the swooner you accept that fact the better off you'll be. Humans are worthless trash plain and simple, ain't nothing gonna change that."

Grinning the blond replied "then why are you trying so hard to look intimidating as a human?"

Deciding to cut in before shit hit the fan Nekomane said "alright you two that's enough, Saizou-kun you're entitled to your opinion as much as everyone else but Naruto-kun has a point; the only true way we can coexist with humans is to actually interact with and be accepted by them and any act of violence done by wither side'll only widen the divide between us. This academy was founded with the hope of one day being accepted by the humans no matter how flawed our policy is. So please stop your bickering so we can continue class" she finished with a hint of finality.

To say that the class was surprised by their teachers sudden change in demeanor would be an understatement. Something about what the younger blond said definitely made its' desired impact on her and she was rather impressed by his maturity as well as the wisdom in his words.

Whether they realized it or not Narutos' presence in youkai gakuen would only be the start of the great chain of events that were about to unfold. And what ever may happen, one thing was for sure both Naruto and Moka would be at the center of it all one way or another.

**XxxxX**

WOOO! Ok first off I'm TERRIBLY sorry that it took me so long to update this piece. I just had a severe case of writers block and between getting registered for school and work it was hard to get motivated enough to but out this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than my previous chapters and I apologize but I figured this would be a good spot to end the chapter. Anyway things're really gonna start picking up from here on out and of course our favorite ninja's gonna have his first run in with anti-thesis soon enough. Anyway as for my Fairy tail crossover I want to put a little poll together to see at what point Naruto should be dropped in to their universe as well as the pairing/pairings if enough people vote for that.

The Poll is as follows:

Arrival

Dropped in via spontaneous anima

Just go directly to Fiore either on a mission or vacation

Fate of the elemental nations after the war

Destroyed or shut down

Not destroyed

Pairings

Erza

Cana

Ultear

MIRA-CHAN! :D

Fighting style

Hiraishin variations giving the allusion of being a god slayer

Taught by a storm dragon

Use techniques named after the kyuubi such as Kyuubi no hoko!

Mug erigor and take his scyth?

Yes

No

Point in timeline

Phantom lord

Eisenwald

**XxxxX**

And that's about it, I'm going to place the cap to 70 for each category so please PM me so I can keep track of the votes easier. And like always please review guys I like feedback and constructive criticism. So with that being said peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Project Crossover: The Ninja Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this or any other fic that I plan on doing. Naruto and Rosario + Vampire're each owned by their respective authors and companies. This is purely a non profit fan based story and is strictly for the entertainment of the readers on this site. **

**Chapter 5**

**A conflict of interests**

**XxxxX**

**Deciding to cut in before shit hit the fan Nekomane said "alright you two that's enough, Saizou-kun you're entitled to your opinion as much as everyone else but Naruto-kun has a point; the only true way we can coexist with humans is to actually interact with and be accepted by them and any act of violence done by wither side'll only widen the divide between us. This academy was founded with the hope of one day being accepted by the humans no matter how flawed our policy is. So please stop your bickering so we can continue class" she finished with a hint of finality.**

**To say that the class was surprised by their teachers sudden change in demeanor would be an understatement. Something about what the younger blond said definitely made its' desired impact on her and she was rather impressed by his maturity as well as the wisdom in his words. **

**Whether they realized it or not Narutos' presence in youkai gakuen would only be the start of the great chain of events that were about to unfold. And what ever may happen, one thing was for sure both Naruto and Moka would be at the center of it all one way or another.**

"_I'm not here for your entertainment, I'm here because I made a promise and come hell or high water I intend to keep it!"-Uzumaki Naruto_

**XxxxX**

Moka's life just kept getting more and more troublesome it seemed. Life just loved throwing curve balls her way, first was that incident with kuyou and almost losing Tsukune then all of a sudden here comes Naruto literally falling back into her life without so much of a warning. Things were supposed to be simple, she was hoping against hope they would be. She had everything planned out or did she? Wasn't her grand goal to "win" Tsukune? Wasn't it her goal to be with him? Was that really the case? If so what else was there? Was that truly the extent of her goals? Did she even have a plan for after she graduated from the academy? Sure she could try and become the head of her family, they were very successful and very influential in the monster world but there was one thing wrong with that…she lacked the power and influence to do so. Well at least her outer self did, her inner self maybe.

One thing was for sure though, she seriously needed to reevaluate her goals, for both their sake. And then there was the problem with Naruto; the more she thought about him the more her chest would tighten and the brighter the blush on her face became. _"Is my heart really wavering? What about Tsukune? He's the only one who can remove my Rosario, shouldn't that make him my true love? Oh what am I going to do?"_

Suddenly she was cut off from her inner monologue when the class room door opened up and low and behold the center of all her thoughts walked in, yep life had it out for her. She stood up half expecting this would happen "Na-Naruto!" She said in somewhat surprise. He looked towards her and gave her a wave and his signature "foxy" grin "yo moka-chan!" He said with a hint of mirth in his voice, she had to admit he looked a little silly wearing an orange blazer of all things but it wasn't too unexpected.

Something about the way he greeted her made her blush, was it how he said it? Or was it his smile? Or was her inner self influencing her, they do have history after all, suddenly a thought occurred to her _"wait if my inner self likes him and he knows her would that mean he likes her? What about me? Wait why am I even thinking this!?" _

Her inner monologue was cut off again when her very first or at least her inner self's first enemy showed up Komiya Saizou; a tall jerk of a youkai who tried to have his way with her when she first started at the academy.

**I should've killed him when I had the chance. **Said her inner self with a hint of venom, the rosette didn't totally disagree with this. She then watched as he approached the young blond. _"I hope he doesn't get hurt" _she thought in worry for the young ninja.

**He'll be fine, Naruto is strong; Saizou doesn't stand a chance against him.**

Hearing her inner self acknowledge someone else's strength was a strange feeling. Then again she shouldn't be surprised the boy did train like a madman and he and her inner self did spar on a regular basis when they were kids. Granted they would tie all the time but with each spar his skills would grow, the man was like a sponge when it came to battle experienceand in his line of work that was a must have in order to survive.

She watched in slight amusement as he challenged Saizou, she grinned when he wouldn't back down from the brunette's attempt at intimidating him. And then she realized the one thing that her inner self admired so much about him; his determination, his sheer drive and unwillingness to give up was something that would give him great power, if it hasn't already.

She watched as Saizou made his way past the blond and openly call out Tsukune in front of everyone, stating how much of a coward he was and that he couldn't do anything without her. To a degree it was true; he always had a habit of pulling off her Rosario whenever there was trouble. Was it because he was human? Was he using her as a shield? Or was he just that dependant on others. Naruto certainly wasn't, again where were these thought coming from?

She was taken out of her musings when the blond chose the seat next to her. She turned to say something to him but he cut her off saying they would talk later. She really didn't expect him to act the way he did when their teacher explained the school's policy against humans; his reaction was the same yet totally different form Tsukune's. Of course Saizou would choose this time to put his two cents in, naturally Naruto didn't agree.

Just as he was about to confront the school delinquent she got up and grabbed him while Tsukune quickly darted across the room and blocked his path. The rest was history after that.

**XxxxX**

The rest of class went by relatively uneventful. Nekomane continued her lecture as if nothing happened while the rest of the class paid close attention, well most of the class, Naruto not so much; he was dead last at the ninja academy for a reason after all. Moka had to poke him a few times to get him to wake up from his nap, much to his dismay.

**XxxxX**

"Naruto-kun wait a moment please." Asked the Nekomane-sensei just as the blond was about to make his way to his next class.

"Did you need something sensei?" Inquired the blond.

"Yes well first I would like to apologize for what I said about our policy against humans. And you're right about it being messed up, now that I think about it, it is rather hypocritical of us to teach our students how to behave like humans yet threaten to kill any if they are found here" admitted the teacher causing the young ninja to smile softly.

"It's fine sensei, I know it's not your fault; you're not the one who made the policy and I'm not mad at you for something you're not responsible for" said the blond sagely causing his teacher to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, oh and there's actually one thing I'd like to ask before you go" stated the Cat youkai.

"And that is?" Inquired the blond. Suddenly his teacher's personality seemed to do a complete one eighty "Have you decided what clubs you're going to join?" She asked with a smile.

All she got in response was a confused look, "oh I see, the headmaster must not have told you about our clubs, you see every student here is required to join at least one club so that they can gain a better understanding of what it's like to live in human society. I'm surprised he hasn't told you about this though" she said while tapping her left index finger to her lower jaw in thought.

"Well if that's the case then I don't see why not. It could be fun, you have any recommendations for me?" Her smile seemed to grow even more "why yes actually I do! Join the newspaper club, it's a club that I personally supervise and who knows you may even make a few friends there" she finished with a hint of excitement at adding a new member to her club. The blond stood there pondering this offer, seeing his hesitation she continued "plus Moka-san's in that club' she said while looking off in the distance. Hearing this the blond immediately responded "well if she's there I don't see why not, _plus it'll give us a chance to catch up._"

"Well then welcome to the newspaper club Naruto-kun, if you want I can have Moka-san show you where we meet." Making his way towards the door he responded "Nah it's alright I'll just ask her myself when I see her."

**XxxxX**

"Naruto wait!" Cried out the pinkette causing the blond to turn around as he made his way down the hall. "Hey Moka-chan I was looking for you actually" he said with a smile. "R-Really?" Was her reply "yeah apparently I'm supposed to join a club or something, and somehow I ended up joining the newspaper club, and sensei said that you'd show me where you guys meet."

Part of her was jumping for joy at the moment, it was probably her inner self. However, she was conflicted; on one hand she would be in the same club as her oldest friend and on the other was the potential problems this would cause with Tsukune. However, she couldn't ignore the expectant look he was giving her "W-well yeah I'd be happy to show you, I'm actually meeting up with everyone for lunch right now, would you like to join us?" Shrugging his shoulders he replied "sure I don't see why not, it'd be a good chance to get to know everyone anyway."

**XxxxX**

"By the way Naruto I've been needing to ask you something" said the pinkette causing the blond to look at her quizzically "sure ask away" was the blonds' reply. Gathering up her courage she asked the one thing that had been on her mind since he literally dropped in on her. "Do you hate me?"

Stopping in surprise the blond retorted "what do you mean!?" turning to him she replied "for not coming to see you, for abandoning you five years ago. For not staying to fight when those men in masks came to take you away, or when…you were consumed by that strange youki."

She was about to continue when he cut her off and embraced her "look what happened back then wasn't your fault, neither of us could've known what those bastards were up to. I don't hate you Moka-cham, never have, never will. If anything it was my fault for the way things turned out, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you back then, but that's all in the past, I've grown stronger and I intend to keep my promise to you and your family."

Smiling she returned his embrace and felt her chest tightening again _"maybe this's what I've been searching for" _then an image of Tsukune flashed through her mind and she immediately broke away from the young ninja. "I'm sorry it's just" she averted her gaze and tried to think of something to say but nothing would come out.

Slightly taken aback by her actions he eventually caught on and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sadly "he's really that important to you isn't he?"

She refused to make eye contact and gave her answer by quickly walking past him muttering something about hurrying up and meeting with everyone. Watching her walk away the blond thought to himself _"doesn't matter what dimension I'm in, seems I'll always be rejected by the one I want to protect the most, oh well if that's her choice I won't interfere, I just hope she'll be happy." _He slowly followed her, fortunately of unfortunately their little exchange wouldn't go unnoticed by a certain succubus and yuki onna who both looked at each other in silent victory while they secretly hatched a plan to eliminate the competition for Tsukune. Nodding to each other they rushed to their meeting spot and unknown to all there was a certain fox who wouldn't allow the same scene to play out before him.

_**This is not going to end up like last time, I am not going to watch while he makes himself a martyr again, not this time. **_Kurama thought to himself, he would have to have a serious talk with his vessel later.

**XxxxX**

Moka's silver haired persona watched what had transpired between her outer self and her childhood friend. She watched as he embraced the pinkette just as he did her all those years ago. She watched as her outer persona openly rejected him as well and she wasn't exactly happy about that, she wanted to brake free and rush over to him and tell him to forget what just happened, she wanted to let him know that it was him that occupied a place in her heart and not Tsukune. She wanted so many things but for now she would have to wait, her outer self's feelings were beginning to shift, her heart was wavering, it was only a matter of time.

Our blond ninja watched one of the strangest things he haad ever seen transpire before him; Tsukune being suffocated, by breasts, granted a small part of him was jealous of that fact, then again what healthy red blooded male his age wouldn't be? He took a seat next to moka as he quietly listened to the group converse among themselves, or rather argue over who would get with the brunette. And all he did was laugh nervously and pretend like nothing was happening and would talk with Moka more than everyone else, he also noticed the look that Kurumu would give him every time Tsukune would ignore her and speak with the rosette. It was a look he knew all too well because it was the same look he would have every time he saw Sakura make advances toward Sasuke and ignore/reject anything he did for her. _"Things never really change do they?" _He thought to himself .

**Naruto**

"_I know, can feel them too, wanna take em out?"_

**No, it's best to wait this out, wouldn't wanna cause a scene.**

"_Got it."_

**XxxxX**

"Geez that kurumu doesn't know when to stop does she? I swear that was the most questions anyone's ever asked me. Groaned an irritated blond as he observed Tsukune, for some reason he seemed to be in some real pain. "Well it can't be helped, she did want to know how we know each other after all." Replied the rosette "yeah well she didn't have to be so forceful I mean come on I thought I thought I was gonna have to run for it when I told her I didn't want to show her the rasengan." They were interrupted by the sound of papers dropping looking over they noticed that the brunette seemed to be in some serious pain "What's wrong Tsukune!?" Exclaimed Moka as both her and Naruto checked on him, the fact that he kept feeling a certain part of his neck didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" replied the brunette weakly _"what's wrong with me? Why is this bite mark hurting so much!?" _Suddenly his vision became blurry and the last thing he saw was a fading image of Moka before he finally collapsed.

"_The hell was that about?" _thought the blond as he examined Tsukune, he noticed what seemed to be a bite mark on the teen's neck "hey Moka-chan, what's with his neck?"

Looking over she replied "this is a mark that my inner self left when she injected him with vampire blood." She said solemnly, all the blond could do is give her a dumb struck look as she continued "we were in a fight with the public safety committee and Tsukune was trying to protect me and nearly lost his life because of it and the only way to save him was to inject him with vampire blood." The blond seriously didn't like where this was going.

**Seems you've noticed**

"_Kurama?"_

**The vampire blood that she injected him with is slowly eating away at this boy's humanity. Basically it's the same as when you lost control of my power and became a miniature version of me. Slowly but surely he's becoming a monster just like you were not too long ago.**

The news seemed to strike a chord within the ninja as he was now officially worried about

Tsukune _"we're really not all that different are we? Maybe we might get along after all" _thought the blond as he prepared himself for a fight. If this was anything like when he would lose control when he went into the four tails state, things were gonna get ugly fast.

**XxxxX**

**This idiot**

"_Ura?"_

**This is what he gets for resisting too much, the vampire blood I injected him with is slowly starting to spread throughout his body, it's slowly ravaging his body as we speak. Call it a side effect if you will, I naïve to think that nothing would happen.**

"You mean our blood is hurting Tsukune!?" Suddenly Tsukune grabbed his head in pain.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed the Rosario "the hell do you mean a side effect!? Just what did you do Moka-chan!?" Taken aback by his actions neither Moka could answer him though her inner self suddenly tried to retreat as far as she could into the Rosario for some reason she didn't like Naruto scolding her.

**I-it's exactly as I said, it's a side effect of being injected with my blood.**

(AN: gonna start using a script format for conversations going on between inner moka and kurama. Or at least for scenes including the both of them.)

**(Kurama)-you were a fool then.**

**(Inner Moka)-Wh-who're you!? **

"_Kurama you can communicate with her!?"_

"Naruto who's Kurama!?" Replied a shocked pinkette "moka-chan did you just read my mind!?" Looking at him in shock she replied "somehow yes, it's like I could hear your thoughts when you grabbed the Rosario."

Suddenly the blond, pinkette and surprisingly silver haired vampire found them selves in front of Kurama who noticed that they were in Naruto's seal, the only difference was that there was red mist floating around the empty void that used to be the roof of the seal. Now suddenly finding himself before the fox wasn't anything new to Naruto, what shocked him though was the fact that both Moka's were there as well.

**(Kurama)-Well this is interesting. **said the fox in mild amusement

**(Inner Moka)-What are you!? **Shouted the silver vampire.

**(Kurama)-Kekeke come now you mean to tell me my none magnificent tails haven't given my identity away by now?**

**(Inner Moka)-Nine tails? It can't be, that means you're the-**

"Kyuubi no yoko" Finished the pinkette. Suddenly she turned towards the blond "Naruto what's the Kyuubi doing here!? And more importantly where are we!?" Knowing there was no way out of this the blond lifted up his shirt revealing the shiki fuujin "this is why he's here and honestly I don't know where we are." Giving him an awestruck look the pinkette replied "you have a seal too?"

**(Inner Moka)-Naruto don't tell me he's sealed in you**

His only response was a nod, suddenly it all made sense; the reason why his fellow villagers attacked him, the heated glares, everything. However this only raised more questions but they would have to wait for now.

**(Kurama)-Seems like our seals ended up getting linked when you made contact with that Rosary thing brat.**

"How's that possible kurama!?" exclaimed the blond.

**(Kurama)-Honestly I don't know, though it might have something to do with how we were brought here.**

"What do you mean?" replied the blond

**(Kurama)-I'm saying your little silver vampire has something to do with it, The youki I'm feeling from her is the same as the youki that dragged us out of our world. I'm not going to say it's her fault but somehow she's connected to all of this, and I'm willing to bet that headmaster may be responsible for this.**

**(Inner Moka)-What do you mean my youki!? Are you saying the headmaster's somehow been getting a hold of my power without me knowing it!?**

**(Kurama)-Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, as for how or why I couldn't say, now if you would please stop asking me questions, it's getting irritating.**

Walking towards the blond the pink haired Moka asked "Naruto is this why the people of your village looked at you the way they did?" Looking at her in hesitation he replied "yeah, they hated me because of this fur ball right here though I didn't find out about him until after I officially became a ninja. Of course I couldn't tell you about it because of what happened" the blond said solemnly.

**(Inner Moka)-Naruto**

**(Kurama)-In any case you three we need to figure out what's going on before something happens, the sooner the better would be nice. Oh and by the way you're all in danger, someone's coming**

**XxxxX**

Cutting off their mental link Naruto let go of the Rosario and found himself face to face with the last person he needed to see right now; Komiya Saizou.

"Hahahaha! Aw what's wrong Tsukune? Not feeling well? Great! It looks like today's going to be very interesting indeed!" Exclaimed a very happy bully, the blond also took notice of the people he brought with him.

"S-Saizou!?" Exclaimed the surprised brunette "whoa there, how about instead of looking at me you watch your back, sorry but my friend's a little fast "my back!?" Questioned the brunette, he turned around to meet a strange man with blades for hands, said blades were aimed directly for the back of his neck "the name's Moroha of the outcast ayashi, sorry about this but no hard feelings ok?" Moka could only watch and shout "Tsukune look out!"

A loud clang resonated throughout the forest as Naruto intercepted the outcast with a kunai in hand, said Kunai was being used to block the blades. "Look pal I don't know what problems you have with Tsukune here but he's obviously in no condition to fight so if you don't mind, BACK OFF!" Shouted the blond as he shoved the outcast ayashi back a few feet.

Slightly shaken by the blonds' speed Moroha scoffed and said "Idon't know who you are blondie and frankly I don't care, but I'm only going to warn you once, get in my way and I'll kill you understand?"

Suddenly Saizou noticed a strange blue orb flying towards Moroha "shit! Moroha look out!"

"Wha-?" "Rasengan!" Suddenly Moroha found himself soaring and spiraling through the air towards the group of outcasts, flying by them at great speeds. "What the hell was that!?" Exclaimed Saizou as he watched his companion continue to fly though the air. He then looked back towards Tsukune's group ignoring the shocked expressions his crew were giving them.

What he saw surprised him, he thought he was seeing things but suddenly there were two Naruto's.

**XxxxX**

Looking towards Naruto in both shock and relief Tsukune dropped to the ground "Naruto how did you do that?" Turning and facing the brunette he replied "easy I'm a ninja" turning back towards the group of outcasts he continued "Moka-chan keep an eye on Tsukune for me." Moaking her way over to the brunette she replied "but what're you gonna do?" His only response was to raise a fist towards the group of outcasts in challenge and say "You, you let me handle them."

**XxxxX**

**Alrighty then another chapter down, I hope that it was at least satisfactory. I know I've kept you guys waiting and that ain't cool, anyway the excuse for this time is that I've gotten my hands on Transformers fall of cybertron and I must say IT IS EPIC, but yeah I've been consumed by that and Asura's wrath; also epic, and for anyone who cares that last little bit was actually based on and inspired by a scene in the game. Also let me know if there's a way I can improve the interactions between Kurama and Inner Moka as I feel that the current format I'm using is kind of lacking. As for the poll it's going great keep it up guys and I must say it looks like the storm dragon style might win out over all, love how mugging erigor's being shot down and it doesn't look too good for the elemental nations at the moment lol. Anyway Like always guys please review I like feedback, so until next time peace out!**


End file.
